<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A hairy situation by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023048">A hairy situation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Body part reveals [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Identity Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:19:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is already cursing Chat's hair and what it's doing to her. She just has one more reason to do this when it ends up revealing his identity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Body part reveals [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A hairy situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone please stop me! This series is getting out of control!<br/>This kind of made me think of that song Hair Up from Trolls so there is something you can listen to if you feel like it 😁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Does your hair change with your transformation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second the question was out of her mouth, Marinette regretted it. First, she wasn’t supposed to be wondering something like this at all because it was dangerous to go down that path. But most importantly, she couldn’t really explain where her sudden interest came from. She couldn’t actually tell Chat that she, Marinette, knew from experience how the transformation could change one’s hair. Thankfully, she had an excuse ready. His eyes changed, so it was a valid question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't get to use it though since he just shrugged and answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that much. It gets a little longer, a little wilder. “ His grin in the darkness was as teasing as usual. She didn’t know why it made her feel strange. It wasn’t something he kept exclusively for Ladybug, why would it matter if he smiled the same way to Marinette? They were friends after all, they could talk and joke around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her level of familiarity with him was both a blessing and a curse. She felt too normal around him and sometimes forgot they weren’t two superhero partners hanging around. Which could raise some eyebrows or suspicions if left unchecked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette couldn’t explain what it was that made her act so carelessly. It was talking about his hair, probably. She just couldn’t resist testing what she’d always wondered and never had an opportunity to check. She couldn’t stop the sigh when her fingers met the silky strands. Yes, it was as soft as it looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Stop it, Marinette, it’s already weird that you’re touching his hair</em>, she reminded herself. But her hand wasn’t listening. Instead of retreating, her fingers got tangled in the locks in a way that brought unbidden images in front of her eyes. She saw her other hand joining the first one and Chat closing his eyes in pleasure. Only for her to take advantage of this and kiss him. She could almost taste him as her fingers involuntarily tightened their hold on his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes snapped open and she bit her lip to stop the gasp rising in her throat. No. What was wrong with her? Her fingers were still in Chat’s hair, so she ruffled it affectionately and laughed awkwardly. <em>First you’re touching his hair and then you’re imagining kissing him!</em> She practically screamed at herself in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said, although he hadn’t objected to what she’d been doing. He shot her a look from his crouched position next to her deck chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, it felt nice actually. Not a lot of people touch my hair.. Like that.” She noticed the inexplicable pause, but didn’t let herself dwell on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?” she said, hoping her voice sounded more normal in his ears, because she could swear she could hear longing in it. As in, <em>I would do it all the time if I could</em> kind of longing. She’d need to have a serious talk with herself later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s usually styled, actually,” Chat answered, bringing her back to the present. He was smiling awkwardly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” she said, cocking her head to one side while looking at him. “I can’t imagine it.” The idea was really at odds with her image of him - wild and free and unbothered by little things like keeping his hair in check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It helps to keep it out of my eyes at least,” he said with a laugh, shaking his head to rearrange it in a better way, but a persistent lock kept falling into his eye. Marinette’s fingers itched to push it aside and… <em>Damn, you’re in trouble girl</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, this was exactly what Marinette needed to distract herself, she thought as she looked around the set for the photoshoot. She couldn’t believe her luck when Adrien called her to invite her along. She’d been waiting for this moment for so long, she was trying hard not to make embarrassing noises of excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To catch a glimpse of what was going on behind the camera was a dream come true for her. Especially with Adrien there. Although it was kind of disappointing too. She’d always known that when photographers needed wind in the model’s hair, they didn’t just wait around for the next gust of air. But the industrial-sized fan still seemed oddly out of place there and made her feel disillusioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, when she saw Adrien she forgot all about it. He looked kind of different, but she couldn’t put her finger on it, because he smiled at her and she felt weak at the knees. This was normal, this was fine, she had to remind herself. It was imagining kissing Chat that was not ok, especially when the very next day she found herself drooling over Adrien. She wanted to curse her fickle heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the fan was on and she finally understood what was different about Adrien as the strands of hair started dancing around his face. It was his hair. Everything was fine for a minute but then for some reason the fan kept blowing air faster and faster, making Adrien hide his face from the onslaught and take a step back. Except, there was nowhere to go and he fell down the side of the stairway he’d been on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was running towards him before she could think about how appropriate it was. He hadn't been high but she was still worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien, are you ok?” she asked as she kneeled next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine,” he said, gesturing at the crew that he was ok. “Just a little winded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He did look fine, she decided when she looked him over. Except… There was something unsettling about his hair. Of course it was all messed up and nowhere near his usual neatly styled perfection. It looked cute on him actually, she had to admit, and very, very familiar. Windswept blond hair. Oh dear God.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be, she told herself. But once she’d seen the resemblance, she couldn’t unsee it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he shook his hair, trying to get it out of his eyes, and the familiar gesture just confirmed her suspicions. So this was what he'd meant. Of course he was used to people touching his hair but only in his line of work, not for fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat,” Marinette whispered only for his ears. He looked at her alarmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No!” He protested weakly but she didn’t budge and her knowing look made him sigh in defeat. “How?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hair,” she said simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s the stupid hair,” he grumbled. “Ladybug is going to kill me! Blowing my cover by being literally blown over by a huge fan.” Marinette giggled in spite of herself and he shot her a look. “I wasn’t trying to be funny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, kitty. I’m not going to kill you,” she assured him. His mouth actually fell open as he realised what her words meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, thanks?” he replied with a strained smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On one condition though.” Marinette was surprised by the playfulness in her voice but she just couldn’t believe her luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” he said eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I got to see Adrien with Chat’s hair. I want to see Chat with Adrien’s hair.” His smile widened, relief visible in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s doable,” he conceded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now get back up there to finish what you started,” she said as she helped him to get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will make this quick, I promise, m’lady,” he said over his shoulder and she tried not to swoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be still my heart. Not long now,” she reminded herself. Not long at all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>